


hold me together, i'm falling apart

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is sad and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's using nick, but at least he has his best interest at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me together, i'm falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably meant for a much larger fic, but i can't remember for the life of me what it was. so i'm just going to put it here and hope for the best.

It’s that tightness in his chest. That feeling that is so all encompassing, so restraining that it’s almost bad. It’s very nearly suffocating, like waking up tangled in blankets, too hot, too much, all over… It’s overwhelming in every sense of the word.

It’s what holds him together. The sensation of too much, too much, too much is what keeps Harry afloat. He can feel himself bobbing along, almost losing himself repeatedly, only to be lifted up again by hands that are too restraining. The very force keeping him up, keeping him going, is the same one that makes him want to sink to the very bottom of everything and never return.

As Nick’s arm tightens around him and he feels the ghost of a breath on his skin, he can’t help but wonder if maybe he just likes to set himself up in these impossible situations. Maybe he has more control over his own feelings then he once imagined and he unconsciously controls them to make his life hell. 

Maybe he’s just got a very active imagination. 

Whatever the case may be, all he knows for certain is that he has to stop playing around. He may not be in love with Nick, no, but he’s not going to dismiss what’s there. He can’t pretend he doesn’t feel something, though he can’t exactly name it either. He cares, to put it simply, and he can’t ruin that. Not when he’s finally found someone to care about.

So he buries his head in Nick’s chest, let’s Nick hold him tight, and he refuses to think about Louis Tomlinson. 

Because if he does, he’s going to screw this up, and he simply can’t afford that.


End file.
